


I didn't mind

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: SG-1, Jack/Daniel, Aliens make them have sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't mind

"They can't mean..." Jack began. He nervously looked around the room they had been taken to. It was heavily decorated with flowers. The smell was strong, but very pleasant. 

"Um, I think they do," Daniel said in a low voice, looking a bit flustered. 

"Okay. That's not going to happen!" Jack insisted to the leader.

"But it is the will of the goddess." He looked unhappy for a moment, then turned to one of the others, a woman with red hair. They talked enthusiastically together. Then the red-haired woman left, only to come back shortly after. She handed Jack and Daniel a cup each. 

"Drink," the smiling leader said. 

"What is this?" Jack asked, suspiciously, giving the liquid inside the cup a sniff. 

"Orana fruit juice with pa'kala herbs. Very good for you. A blessed drink."

"Hm." Jack said, not convinced.

"Maybe we should drink it. To follow custom. They seems to have dropped the requirement that we, uh..." Daniel blushed.

"Fuck." Jack sighed. "Sure, let's drink, but if there's anything fishy in this, then so help me god I am going to hold you responsible, Daniel!" 

They drank. 

"It's good," Daniel said, smiling. He nodded to the local leader. "Thank you."

Jack shrugged. "It's not bad." 

"That pleases us," the leader said. "It is the will of the goddess." He smiled. "The truth will come forth."

"What about Carter and Teal'c?" Jack asked. He looked around the small 

The leader sadly shook his head. "Your friends carry a compound in their blood that makes them unsuitable to the honor."

"Huh?" Jack said. 

"Naquadah," Daniel suggested. 

 "Ah." Jack nodded, then groaned. His expression turned suspicious as he felt himself react. "What did you give us!" he demanded.

"As I said, Orana fruit juice with pa'kala herbs. It is a drink given to us from the goddess. It will reveal your true love, and also ensure mating."

" _Mating_!" Jack exclaimed. He looked to Daniel, involuntarily licking his lips.

"Yes. The goddess will be pleased, and our harvest will be bountiful. Now we will leave you."

The locals left, with Jack and Daniel just staring after them.

"This is crazy!" Jack insisted.

"Yes." Daniel agreed. "Uh, Jack? This stuff... is it, ah, affecting you?"

"Affecting me! If you mean is it making me horny like crazy then yes, it's affecting me!" 

Daniel nodded. "Me too." He took a deep breath. "Jack? Maybe we should, ah, follow the local tradition."

Jack stared at him, looking as if he didn't believe his own ears. "You think we should, I mean, the two of us?"

"Yes, uh," Daniel swallowed. "Would it be so bad? It's apparently normal here, and we don't have to tell anyone."

"Carter and Teal'c will know!" Jack shook his head. "And that shouldn't be my only argument against it. The whole idea is insane. I like women, for god's sake!"

"So do I. Mostly." Daniel closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. "This stuff is messing with my mind, I think." He opened his eyes again. "I've wanted to say this for a long time, and right now it feels, right. Jack - I want to do this. I want you."

Jack looked shocked, then angry, then his expression softened. "I never thought I'd say this, but, I want you too." He shook his head in disgust. "This damn alien drug is absolutely messing with our minds and not just our bodies!"

Daniel licked his lips as he looked at the huge bulge in Jack's pants. "The truth will come forth. Jack! It's a, a truth serum of some sort! It makes you admit your true feelings!"

"You think?" Jack said.

"Yes!" Daniel grinned a little foolish. "Well, that and it's clearly a powerful aphrodisiac."

"Oh, yeah." Jack sighed. "Okay, say I go along with this - you really want to, you know-"

"Have sex with you?" Daniel smiled. "Oh, yes. Very much. I've wanted it for a long time. Thought you'd never ask!"

"I probably wouldn't have!" Jack smiled as well. He took a few step closer and took Daniel's hands and pulled him close, kissing him. 

They embraced and Daniel moaned softly and rubbed himself against Jack. They looked at each other, flustered, when they finally pulled back.

"Wow! Jack, you're a great kisser!"

"Thanks." Jack groaned. "Fuck this damn drug is strong! My dick hurts, so hard is it!" He grinned, embarrassed at Daniel.

"Mine too." Daniel smiled.

"So, uh, how do you want to do this? I can't say I've got a lot of experience, not with men."

Daniel nodded. "I, uh, have a little. I'd like to, feel you inside me, Jack."

Jack lifted his eyebrows. "Inside you. You mean, fuck your ass?"

"Yes." Daniel smiled shyly. "I've fantasized of you doing that for, well, at least a year. Maybe longer. Jack, I'd really like you to, um, fuck my ass."

Jack's breath caught and he closed his eyes for a moment. He groaned. "Damn, Daniel! Do you have any idea what that does to me?" 

"No, but I hope it's good." Daniel grinned.

"Oh, it is, don't worry about that! Well, we need something- for lubrication." He looked around. "Ah." He went and picked up a jar standing by a what looked like a divan. "Of course they've thought of that!" 

"God, Jack!" Daniel groaned and touched himself. "I can't wait!" He started pulling at his clothing. 

Jack gave himself a moment to watch, then hurriedly shrugged out of his clothes as well. He looked at Daniel's hard cock, then down at his own. They were both extremely engorged. He smiled. "Looks like we're both pretty ready."

"Oh, yeah!" Daniel smiled, admiring Jack's naked body and his large and hard cock. He groaned, grabbing his own shaft and pumping it. "Come and fuck me, Jack!" He kneeled on the divan, wiggling his ass at Jack. 

Jack groaned and went to embrace the gorgeous man. "Damn, I don't remember being this horny ever before!"

Jack rubbed himself against Daniel as he caressed and kissed the other man. He took a large scoop from the jar and spread over his own cock, then took some more and smeared it over Daniel's shaft. He started massaging him, pumping his cock good. "Jack, Jack, stop! I don't want to come before you're in my ass!" 

Jack nodded shakily and spread Daniel's ass cheeks and pushed a finger in. "Wow, you're pretty relaxed! Must be the damn drug!"

"Stop talking! Just fuck me!" Daniel begged. 

"Okey-dokey!" Jack pushed forward and the head of his cock popped inside Daniel's ass. They both hissed. "Damn you're tight!" 

Jack grabbed Daniel's hips and pushed harder, slipping more inside. Daniel pushed back, and Jack slid almost half-way in. Daniel moaned. "Oh, yeah! Fuck my ass! Take me hard, Jack!" 

Unable to stop himself with that kind of encouragement, Jack pulled back a little then thrust hard, then again and again. He was soon in balls deep, and almost losing his mind from the lust and pleasure. Daniel kept encouraging him and urging him on, and Jack was soon riding his lover hard, slamming into him. He wrapped his arms around him and enveloped his cock with on hand, jacking Daniel off as he rode him. 

Soon Jack screamed out as the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced racked his body. He ejaculated a hard jet inside Daniel's ass. His lover exploded at the same time, coming all over Jack's hands. They collapsed on the divan in a heap, breathing heavily.

"Damn that was good!" Jack groaned.

"Yes," Daniel mumbled, half-passed out from the pleasure. "Promise me I can blow you later."

Jack involuntarily shuddered with pleasure at the thought. "Gods, Daniel. YES!" 

 

 


End file.
